


A Matter Of Pride

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Hannor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, connor's such a slut for hank's big dick, hank takes viagra, hank's wounded ego, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform, insatiable connor, twitter jericho has corrupted me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor is insatiable and Hank can't keep up with him, due to the limitations of the human body. His pride slightly wounded by the fact that he can't satisfy his android partner in bed, he decides to level the playing field with a little performance enhancement of his own.His bright idea? That's right. Viagra.





	A Matter Of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I probably took a few liberties with the actual performance enhancing properties of Viagra, but this is fiction and I just thought it would be a funny idea to explore.
> 
> You probably don't need a Connor-esque lecture about this, but don't do this at home! Prescription drug side effects can kill without doctor's supervision.

Connor lay on the bed, face down, his legs spread and his hole seeping Hank's semen. He looked good. Well-fucked. Well, maybe that's because he was. Hank regained his breath and chuckled, planting kisses on Connor's back. 

"Fuck me again, Hank," Connor pleaded. Connor rolled over onto his back and Hank noted with a mixture of horror and wonder that Connor was hard again already.

"Humans have this thing called a refractory period," Hank explained. "There's no way I'm getting it up for another few hours." Connor already knew that, of course, but it seemed like he needed reminding more often than not. His ability to go again right away was exhausting, and Hank wasn't sure he'd have been able to keep up with him when he was in his prime, let alone now.

Connor almost looked disappointed as he jerked himself off, but despite the erotic sight, Hank's dick refused to reach more than half-mast, and even that flagged quickly after Connor came.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Connor," Hank sighed. "We've had sex twelve times in the last week. That's just counting anal penetration and not the times I've jerked you off, sucked your dick, or you took matters into your own hands. You're insatiable!"

"I'm sorry, Hank," Connor said. "This is a new experience for me. I admit I am quite addicted to the pleasurable sensations anal sex gives me."

"Guess that means I'm doin' okay," Hank said. "Still, you're making me feel pretty inadequate here. I want to satisfy you, but I'm human. Cut me a little slack."

At that moment, an idea sprang to mind, and Hank smiled as he climbed off the bed and walked to the shower.

***

"You tell _anyone_ about this, and I'll never place a bet with you again." Hank handed over the twenty dollar bill, and Pedro slipped him a small baggie with two blue pills in it.

"Hey, I'm sure it's for recreational use," Pedro said. "Trying to keep up with that android, huh? I mean, if you couldn't get it up, you could just see your doctor. The fact that you're here means you wanna give him a good time."

"Yeah," Hank admitted. "I sure do." He pocketed the baggie and walked away with a smug smile on his face. If Connor could be superhuman, he'd just have to find a way to meet him on his level. With this, perhaps he had a chance.

***

Hank took one of the little blue pills in the bathroom with a glass of water. He hid the baggie for later, hoping Connor wouldn't find it. He didn't need a lecture on prescription drug use, and he certainly didn't want to have an argument with Connor while sporting a boner that wasn't going to go down for a while. No, this was going to be a surprise. They could talk about it once Connor was so well fucked he was pleading with Hank to stop.

Hank emerged from the bathroom to find Connor was already teasing himself on the couch. He needed a little time to let the drug do its job and so he sat down next to the android, changing the channel away from porn.

"Put that away," Hank said. "You won't need to touch yourself when I get a hold of you later. I've been hard all day just thinking about you."

Connor smiled and zipped up his pants, but Hank was a little stung by the skepticism he saw in his eyes. Oh well, he was going to show his android who could go the longest.

***

Kissing turned to heavy petting as the hour grew late, and Hank was sure he had the hardest cock in Detroit. Even Connor looked a little surprised as he unzipped Hank's jeans and pulled it out.

"Told you I was in the mood," Hank said. "Come on, let's move this to the bedroom." He stood up and grabbed Connor's hand, leading him into the other room. Connor was fully erect already, his eyes fixed on Hank's purpling dick. Hank reached for the lube as Connor climbed up on the bed and spread his legs.

"Good boy," Hank said, pressing a slick finger into Connor. He was incredibly, impossibly hard, and he couldn't wait to bury his shaft inside Connor's tight hole. He took his time, making sure to prepare Connor extra well. Hank wasn't planning on stopping tonight.

"Fuck me, Hank, please… Give me that hard dick," Connor begged.

"Oh, I plan to," Hank growled. He lined the head of his cock up with Connor's asshole and pressed inside, gratified at the sight of Connor gripping the sheets as he stretched to accommodate Hank's rock hard iron. Hank moaned as he buried himself all the way inside Connor and began to thrust. His cock felt a little less sensitive than usual, but Connor's tight ass was more than enough to drive him crazy and he found he was glad for the ability to last a little longer. He slammed into Connor's bio-prostate until the android was practically screaming his name, and pumped Connor's cock until his stomach was covered in warm android semen.

Hank kept thrusting as Connor grew hard again, the legendary short refractory period of androids determined to outdo him. He felt himself getting close and cried out as he came inside Connor, filling his hole with hot come as Connor watched his face with interest.

Connor shifted, clearly anticipating Hank's withdrawal, but Hank held him still and continued to fuck his come into Connor's hole. He only softened slightly, and within a minute he was fully hard again, pounding Connor as the android looked at him with those wide, surprised, puppy dog eyes.

"What about your refractory period?" Connor asked between thrusts.

"It's been waived for tonight," Hank grinned. "Now quit asking questions and enjoy getting fucked. You're such a slut for it." Hank took Connor's cock in hand and jerked him off to completion again. Connor's head hit the pillows as he spurted. Hank wondered how long they'd be able to go. Would he be able to come a second, third, fourth time? God, the thought of filling Connor up with so much seed aroused the hell out of him. Connor was going to be loose and dripping for a week after Hank was done with him.

Connor grew hard again. Hank's back was starting to hurt, but he was enjoying this too much to even think about stopping. Connor was covered in his own come and yet his face was still begging for it, contorted into a look of pure desire. Christ, whoever had designed Connor sure had good taste in men, and he still couldn't believe he was the lucky bastard who got to take advantage of that.

"Hank!" Connor cried. "Fuck me harder!"

Hank complied, quite proud to look down and see his huge dick stretching Connor's hole. He was wasted on investigating homicides. CyberLife were lying if they claimed he hadn't been built for this, and Hank had absolutely no complaints as he fucked Connor at a frantic pace. He gasped, breathless as he came for a second time, his entire body jerking as he unloaded into Connor's hole again.

He slipped out and applied some more lube, though Connor was so slick with all the come inside him that Hank doubted he needed it. He'd softened slightly, but one look at Connor's gaping, leaking asshole and his dick registered its interest. He slipped back inside Connor and felt himself fully harden. Christ, this was quite the experience for him, too. Connor certainly wasn't complaining as Hank stroked his shaft to completion for a third time.

Hank's back was really starting to hurt, though. Hank slipped out, gasping for breath and feeling every bit his age. He took Connor's hand and led him into the living room, where he sat himself down on the couch. Yeah, that was better. The cushions helped support his back, and he was up for a change of position anyway. He loved it when Connor sat on his dick and fucked himself with it while staring into his eyes.

"Get on," Hank said. Connor didn't need to be told twice. He straddled Hank, lowering himself down onto Hank's thick dick and riding it with enthusiasm as Hank stroked him with a smile on his face. Hank cupped his balls, playing with each one gently as he milked Connor's come out of him for a fourth time. Hank was right behind him, throwing his head back and almost pulling a muscle as he spilled inside Connor.

"Hank…" Connor actually started to look like he might be finished, and Hank grinned with a sense of pride as Connor climbed off, Hank's semen dripping from his ass all over him. The sight was enough to make Hank's cock twitch. Connor's eyes widened. "Hank, how is that possible?" He stood up. "You're still hard. Am I doing something wrong?"

Hank got up off the couch with a chuckle. "No, Connor, you're incredible as always. Lay across the couch for me." Connor lay down and Hank pulled him by the legs over the armrests, spreading his cheeks and burying himself inside Connor again. Fuck, but this was good, and Connor's reaction only made it better. "You okay?"

"My artificial semen level is running low," Connor said. "I should be able to come once more before I have to stop."

"Oh, so you _do_ have limits?" Hank teased. He continued to fuck Connor into the couch, loving the fact that he had the android beat at his own game. He jerked Connor off and they came together, Hank emptying his last load of the day into Connor's ass before pulling out. Connor had dribbled a little semen on the couch, but it was nothing like his usual loads. Hank had emptied him completely, forcing him to spend everything he had.

"I've fucked you wide open," Hank boasted. His cock was starting to soften, and he felt a little relieved about that fact as he sat down on the couch and pulled Connor into a hug. Connor appeared to be genuinely confused, his yellow LED circling.

"Did you use an illegal substance to enhance your performance, Lieutenant?" Uh-oh. Connor had figured it out. Sensing the lecture was about to begin. Hank silenced him with a sloppy kiss until he could figure out how he was going to explain himself.

Hank broke the kiss. "Of sorts. Don't give me that look. It's a prescription drug, not a narcotic." He didn't need to tell Connor that he'd obtained it illegally.

"The side effects are stuffy nose, flushed cheeks—"

"I know what the side effects are, Connor. I just… I wanted to satisfy you, okay? I was feeling kinda inadequate the other day." Hank flushed, embarrassment causing heat to rise in his cheeks. Or maybe it was the little blue pill. Come to think of it, his nose did feel a little stuffy.

"Hank, it is reckless to try and keep pace with an android," Connor explained. "You could have been harmed." Connor planted a kiss on Hank's cheek. "It was remiss of me not to explain that while I can achieve and maintain multiple erections, I don't need to come multiple times to be satisfied. I find our sessions extremely gratifying from a physical as well as an emotional standpoint. I do not wish to change anything about our sex life."

"Coulda fooled me," Hank groused. "You were pleading for more the other day."

"I admit this experience is new to me, and I am perhaps more enthusiastic than is sensible or fair to you," Connor explained. "Still, I do not need you to enhance your performance, Hank. I could list the things I like about your body, but the last time I tried to do that, you told me you were embarrassed and I should stop. Regardless, I find myself quite stimulated by the feeling of your large erection penetrating my anal cavity."

"Good to hear," Hank said, though he had the feeling he was being subtly teased for his ego. He guessed he probably deserved it. He glanced down at his cock which even now was semi-hard. "Down, boy," he grumbled. "Geez, how the hell do you put up with this, Connor? It's annoying."

"Mostly, I plead for you to fuck me," Connor confessed. "I admit, I did not expect this. I am quite touched by your gesture, even if you broke several laws."

"Yeah, yeah. How did it feel? Was it good to get fucked that much?"

"It was quite an experience," Connor said. "I would like to wait some time before trying it again, though. You might say I am currently in need of a refractory period."

"About fuckin' time," Hank grinned, and he pulled Connor into another sloppy kiss before resting his head on his shoulder and falling into a deep, satisfied sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do love comments, even on porn. Some of the ones I got on the Connor/Connor/Connor/Connor/Hank fic made me explode with laughter, so keep them coming!
> 
> I promise I'll get back to Ownership very soon!


End file.
